Promise
by Over Worked Witch
Summary: They think I'm delirious when I tell them that your heart is stronger than your head. As a doctor they expect me to accept their idea of the truth. They might believe there are somethings in this world that even you cannot defeat, deals that cannot be changed, but I don't. Not why your heart still beats. Lauren POV. Doccubus. Dark!Bo. Season 3 spoilers. Now with two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I keep telling myself that you are not gone. That somehow you'll find your way back me as somehow everything you loved remains here yet everything I loved left with you.

I watched your favorite film last night. I tried to smile when I remembered the first time we saw it together. I know you never said anything, but it was easy to figure out when you seemed to know every line by heart. You were so happy when Dorothy clicked her heels and it all went away like a bad dream. I wanted to feel that joy again, but the heat of tears on my cheeks did not come from joy.

I remembered how much you loved the cowardly Lion and the years it took for me to understand why. I can still see you sitting there, looking like a stranger in your own home, scared to move and barely saying a word. It wasn't until I saw the ring that I realized you were trying to find the courage to do what we always feared.

The ring would change everything. They wouldn't ignore it, not when they worked so hard to keep us apart. Still, it filled my heart with such love to answer yes. I had the idea that once we found each other that would end any separation, but never like this.

I don't have your courage to stay strong. I merely followed you into the dark knowing that my lioness would be there to protect me. I'm not Dorothy, I tried click my heels to wake up from this bad dream and find you standing over me, but I opened my eyes to see this is what is real.

With you gone I have lost all courage to try to sleep. I just can't, not with your face haunting my dreams. Our home sees less and less of me because I couldn't take seeing you there only to blink and find you had disappeared.

You would not want this pain to overtake me and that only makes it worse. To know that if you were here there would comforting words that would make it okay. That you would hold me until it stopped.

Yesterday if someone had granted me one wish I would have asked that we be free. That they take my heart and I could find eternal rest in your arms. The Tin Man needed one and maybe a broken one would do.

Today I realize this heart is all I have left. I remembered that at the end of the film it isn't the evil witch that wins.

They think I'm delirious when I tell them that your heart is stronger than your head. As a doctor they expect me to accept their idea of the truth. They might believe there are somethings in this world that even you cannot defeat, deals that cannot be changed, but I don't. Not why your heart still beats.

No. Your story isn't done. Ethan and Charlotte will be here in nine months to carry it on. They'll know you and love you as I do. When their old enough we'll sit down and watch your favorite movie and when the memories start to overtake me I will them the story of their mother, the courageous Bo, who risked everything for them to apart of the world. That's when you'll walk in and smile as if I'm making it up. You'll be there because you promised you would never leave us.

All you have to do is come back.

And Aunt Kenzi is already heading to the hardware store. You wouldn't miss Kenzi preparing their room would you?


	2. Chapter 2

I stopped. There had been dreams like this. The nightmares where you would appear as if it had been a weekend out-of-town that kept you from me instead of months of uncertainty. I should turn away, walk back to the kitchen, pinch myself, check for head trauma, anything that would prove that you're really there, but I can't, not yet, not until I know you are.

Hair that has grown longer, clothes I had never seen, the silhouette of weapons visible only from the years of watching them slip into place and that smile that made me wonder how we managed to get out of bed, but it's the eyes that stop it all. The blue light no longer stares back and as they take in my form a spark strikes my skin, promising that were both fully aware of how long it has been.

It's our first moment together again. Your terrified how it's going to end, that this strange world will be where they lock you away, and I can't stop myself from reaching out.

Your skin is cold and I stroke your cheek until you place a soft kiss on my pulse point. Such a simple display and I can no longer hold on. I had imagined this end to all the terror. A passionate embrace, collapsing in grief, having to pry Kenzi away why she's shouting words in Russian I dread our children learning, but maybe that's because your arms around me and mine around you was too much to hope for.

The moment lasts until it can't, until one of us, or both, shifts and everything happens at once. The kiss is one of desperation and a habit that speaks volumes about our life together.

When we stood over the woman I thought I had been the love of my life. Yet it was your lips I wanted to feel for the rest of it.

Facing the end of the world everyone else intended to give to the Garuda and you didn't leave until I was thoroughly reminded what would await me when, not if, never if, you came back.

Just an hour before you said I do. Everything had been very traditional considering our lives, but I managed to get away from Kenzi long enough to break one. Too everyone's surprise, except our own, I wore the white dress and you looked incredible in the custom tux. I had to give you an out, a chance to break cleanly before you couldn't escape the stigma of being married to a human, and if Kenzi hadn't shown up we might have started the honeymoon early.

This feels like all three. A total sum of our years together and as I pull away enough to see your brown eyes I know whatever happened, happened.

The human doctor that brought down the Fae is a title you bestowed on me the morning you left. It would be your source of strength and my burden, a tradeoff for your role as the champion that I had come to accept. In the morning their deaths will weigh on me and that will trouble you, but tonight, when we're lying in our bed, and your hand is tickling my stomach despite my insistence that I'm the only one that feels it, we'll take a moment to hope it was enough.

Of course the big bad world will be the least of our worries as we have to survive Kenzi with power tools after hearing the news that we were too busy night scaring her niece and nephew with horrors they'll only feel safe revealing in therapy to call her.


End file.
